I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle mounted article carriers, and more particularly the present invention relates to the field of detachably mounted multi purpose carriers for vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of multi purpose carriers for vehicles which are adjustable to accommodate varying vehicle surfaces and are detachably mounted to the vehicle.
II. Prior Art
Carriers for luggage and the like which are detachably mounted to a vehicle surface are known. Special purpose carriers for transporting bicycles and other similar articles are also known which are detachably mounted to a vehicle surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,421 discloses a rack for transporting bicycles in an upright position. The rack of this invention is detachably mounted to the deck lid of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,669 discloses a car top carrier detachably mountable to the roof of a vehicle. This patent also discloses a universally swivelable suction cup which can be rotated to be attached vertically to an arcuate vehicle surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,919 discloses a bicycle carrier for automobiles that is releasably attached to the roof of a vehicle. The carrier of this invention is releasably attached to the drip rail of the vehicle.
None of the above listed Patents disclose the present invention comprising a pair of opposed spaced, telescoping end pieces with arcuate ends curved to meet the vehicle surface, the end pieces spaced apart by a pair of telescoping transverse members, the carrier being adjustable in height, length, and width to accommodate various articles to be carried.
The above listed United States Patents constitute the closest art relating to the present invention known to the Applicant and his Attorney.